


Birthday Surprise

by sumire (sometimesafangirl)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Birthday Fluff, M/M, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-22 03:42:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12472676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sometimesafangirl/pseuds/sumire
Summary: A short little fluff fic for Keith's birthday!





	Birthday Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> So...I normally write for Lance, and writing for Keith was definitely not something I've done before! :3 Hopefully it's not horrible!

Keith stood outside his room, his forehead resting against the cool metal of the door. It had been a long night, and one he hadn’t expected. It was his birthday, which, as far as he was concerned, was just another day. It wasn’t something to celebrate, but here he was, exhausted after a night of celebrating. Apparently he brought it on himself. Coran overheard him talking to Shiro about it, and then the planning began. Coran recruited Hunk to bake him a cake, Pidge helped with the entertainment, Allura and Shiro handled decorations and small presents, and Lance…

Lance wasn’t there.

Keith’s lips curved into a frown. It wasn’t like he _wanted_ Lance there. At least that was what he originally thought, but as the night wore on, Keith found himself missing that annoying presence. It also pissed him off. Pidge said Lance had zoomed off in the red lion early in the day, but no one had seen him come back. Had he blatantly skipped the party?

Keith gritted his teeth and closed his eyes, his forehead still pressed against the door. “Pull yourself together Keith. It’s not like you wanted or expected a party anyway.” He muttered to himself. “Lance just would have made it stressful.”

Then why was he so pissed off that someone he thought was his friend wasn’t there?

After a moment, he straightened himself up and shifted the present and cards in his arms. The group had gifted him a sword, and Allura insisted the cards should be used to make his plain room a little less plain and boring. He liked his plain room! There were no distractions. He could just focus before any missions and sleep when he needed to sleep. There was no need for decorations or clutter.

And it was that empty room that would help him decompress from too much socializing. He sighed as the door opened, the hallway providing the only light in the room. He slowly walked in and placed the sword and cards down, and as he began to pull off his jacket to hang by the door, he froze.

There was the sound of someone breathing. The hair on the back of his neck stood on end, and his shoulders tensed. He reached for the hilt of that sword as he slowly turned towards the source of that breathing. But when he saw the source, all of the tension left his body and he almost dropped the sword to the floor. There was Lance, curled up around something on his bed, sleeping as though he didn’t have a care in the world. 

Keith couldn’t help it. He started to laugh. It was a sound that should have startled him, but it didn’t. It did, however, wake the intruder, who’s sleepy voice was barely audible over the laughing. “Welcome back.”

Keith shook his head and composed himself after a few more moments. He placed the sword down and walked towards the bed. “Are you an idiot? What are you doing here?” Why weren’t y—“ He was cut off as Lance shoved a purple stuffed hippo in his face.

“Happy birthday…” Lance still sounded like he was half asleep, and he yawned after the last syllable, but he smiled up at Keith after. “You took too long to come back, so I fell asleep. Sorry.”

Keith blinked and took the stuffed animal, staring at it. “Were you in here all night?”

“Yeah, I guess. How late is it?” Lance scooted off the bed and stood, stretching his arms above his head. 

“Pretty late.” Keith looked away from the hippo to study Lance’s face. His eyes were blinking slowly as if he were still fighting off the last vestiges of sleep. His lips were slightly curved into that idiotic grin he always had, but it just looked more idiotic with his exhaustion. His hair was sticking up in every direction, and Keith couldn’t hold the laugh in again. “You don’t do well when you first wake up, do you?”

“Hm…” Lance’s grin became a smile as his eyes locked on Keith’s. “You should laugh more. It’s nice.”

If anything would stop his amusement dead in its tracks, it was an honest compliment from someone who shouldn’t be saying such nice things to him. Keith’s cheeks grew warm and he tried to hide his face in the belly of the stuffed hippo.

“So you like it?” Lance’s hand was on top of Keith’s head now, messing up his hair a bit. “I’m glad. I would have gone to the party, but I got back later than I thought I would, and I honestly thought you would have skipped out much earlier. You hate having that much attention on you, don’t you?”

Keith nodded, though he was careful with the movement of his head, since Lance’s fingers were now stroking through his hair. Was he mocking him? Was he trying to comfort him? He couldn’t tell with his face hidden like this. But he kept his face hidden, since he didn’t want Lance to see just how red he was.

“All right, well, I’m glad you had a good time. Sorry I missed it, but see? I totally didn’t forget.” That hand lifted from his head and Lance took a few steps back. “I’m going to go to bed.”

Keith listened to Lance’s movements, and before the other paladin could walk out of arm’s reach, his hand shot out and caught the sleeve of his jacket, clutching at it without much force, so Lance could pull away if he wanted to. “Thank you.” He mumbled.

“What? It’s hard to hear you with a hippo smushed into your face.”

Keith pulled the hippo down, still clutching Lance’s sleeve. “I said thank you!” He tried to sound annoyed, but as soon as he saw the wide grin cross Lance’s face, he knew annoyed was not the impression that he gave. But at this point, he was too mortified by his own blushing to do anything but stare up at Lance with wide eyes.

“You’re welcome.” Lance’s grin remained, even as he leaned forward. “You’re pretty red. Is there something else you want? A birthday kiss perhaps?” 

“What? NO!” Keith let go of Lance’s sleeve and pushed him out of his room. “Go back to your room!” He yelled as the door shut between them. 

“Goodnight, Keith!” He heard Lance yell through the door, followed by happy laughter that faded as Lance walked away.

Keith hugged the hippo close to his chest and buried his face into it once more, the heat now moving from his cheeks to his ears. Maybe a birthday kiss wouldn’t have been so bad.


End file.
